Child of the Desert Rose
by Her Royal Demoness
Summary: Sabira, you don't know what you have. And you're not going to realize it until it is too late.
1. This is Now

A/n: ok, so this is like my first fan fiction. I'm like so totally nervous about this. Please, be gentle. r/r!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Zelda does not belong to me.(I wish it did. I need the cash.) Sabira, Daliru, and Ranier belong to me.  
  
***** - change of scene  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Child of the Desert Rose  
  
Sabira glanced at the sun.  
  
"Five more minutes." Sabira really got into her painting of her home, the Gerudo Fortress. She added little details here and there, and began to sketch the guards that walked around the fortress. She glanced at the sun again. Sabira rushed out of her room and hopped onto her horse, Phoenix. She galloped all the way to the archery course.  
  
Sabira jumped off Phoenix and into line with the other girls. Luckily, the instructor had her back turned.  
  
"We Gerudos are proud of our ability to shoot with percision while on horseback. All of you have learned horseback archery. But, you need to master your skills. Practice makes perfect." The instuctor reached Sabira. She turned to face her.  
  
"Ah, Sabira, nice to see that you've decided to join us." Sabira lowered her head. The instructor lowered her voice.  
  
"Sabira, this is the third time this week that you've been late for your horseback archery lesson. I have no choice but to send you to Nabooru."  
  
"No! Please don't."  
  
"I have to. But, I won't send you until the end of the lesson."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
*****  
  
Sabira mounted Phoenix. She drew her bow and urged Phoenix to a gallop. Sabira hit nearly every target. At the end of the course, Sabira dismounted Phoenix.  
  
"Great job, Sabbie!" While everyone else practiced, the instuctor walked over to Sabira.  
  
"Why were you late today?"  
  
"Because I could be."  
  
"Sabira."  
  
"Why do you think?"  
  
"You were painting again, weren't you?"  
  
"So?"  
  
"What do mean, 'so?'" Sabira rolled her eyes.  
  
"Sabira, you get too caught up in our own world to notice that there is another world out there besides yours."  
  
"You call this a world?" Sabira asked, waving her arm across the view of the fortress.  
  
"This is barely a village." Sabira ran over to one of the walls of the fortress and scaled it.  
  
She stood on the top of the wall and looked out over Hyrule.  
  
"This," she yelled, waving her arm out over the view of Hyrule, "is a world!"  
  
"Sabira get down from there!" the instrutor yelled. Sabira jumped down and landed on her feet. She walked over to the instrutor.  
  
"There is so much more out there than this shit hole."  
  
"Sabira," the instructor said, sighing, "you don't know what you have. And you're not going to realize what you have until it's too late."  
  
"Very insightful," Sabira said sarcastically. "Can I go now?"  
  
"I think it's best if you do." Sabira trudged down to Nabooru's room.  
  
*****  
  
Nabooru walked through the gate. A guard walked up to her.  
  
"Nabby, there's someone in your room."  
  
"It's not."  
  
"Yes."  
  
*****  
  
Nabooru walked into her room. Sabira was sitting on Nabooru's bed.  
  
"Sabira, I'm very disappointed in you."  
  
"What else is new?"  
  
"I'm serious. This is this fourth time you've been sent to me for getting in trouble in the past month. What did you do this time?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Sabira."  
  
"I was late."  
  
"And?"  
  
"What do mean 'and?' Why do you automatically assume that there's something else?"  
  
"Because I know."  
  
"I talked back to my instructor. But it's my opinion! If it was any other girl, they wouldn't have sent her to you. They treat me harsher than everyone else."  
  
"Sabira, you know that's not true."  
  
"How do you know?" Sabira yelled. "I try my damndest to live up to their expectations, but, you know, I can't. So they punish me for it."  
  
"Sabira, they do not. You think that you're always in the right, but sometimes you're not. You.you.I don't know what to say."  
  
"Good. It's better that way."  
  
"Sabira!"  
  
"It's the truth.  
  
"Sabira, you are-"  
  
"Mom! Don't tell me what I am. I already know. I've heard it a million times. You don't know how hard it is for me. I am the daughter of the leader of the Gerudos. I have to live in your shadow. Everything I do is under watch by somebody. Goddessess, I would do anything to be like you. But I can't do that. I want everything, but if you want everything, you'll end up with nothing. As much as you and everyone else want it, I can't be like you."  
  
"Sabira, it's not like that. I know you're hurting-"  
  
"No, Mom, you don't know! You'll never know how I feel!" With that, Sabira ran out to her room.  
  
*****  
  
Daliru, Sabira's worst enemy, walked over up to Nabooru.  
  
"Your daughter's a fiesty one." Nabooru rolled her eyes.  
  
"Daliru, shouldn't you be at your lessons?"  
  
"No. They just let out. You know, you deserve better than her."  
  
"Daliru! How dare you say things like that! Sabira will lead you one day, so you will respect her!" Nabooru walked off. Daliru gritted her teeth.  
  
"No, she won't." 


	2. That was Then

A/n: Chapter 2 here!!!! Thanks for the reviews!!! I'm going through a really tough time right now because there's a mass on my thyriod and we don't know what it is yet. Your praise helped my calm my nerves. Thank you sooo much!!  
  
Disclaimer: Zelda is not mine. Got it? Good!  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Nabooru walked into Sabira's room. Sabira had her back turned to the door.  
  
"Sabira, I'm worried about you."  
  
"You shouldn't be."  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"Because. I'm just another Gerudo to you."  
  
"No, you're not. You're my daughter."  
  
"That makes me feel real special. Real special that I'm your and his daughter."  
  
"Do not bring him into this."  
  
"Oh, he's already far into this."  
  
"Sabira-" Sabira whipped around.  
  
"Mom! Just shut up, okay? If you knew how to do that, then I wouldn't have this problem because I wouldn't be here."  
  
"Sabira!"  
  
"It's true!"  
  
"Goddessess! You're impossible!" Nabooru walked out of Sabira's room and smack into her close friend, Ranier.  
  
"How much of that did you hear?"  
  
"Enough. What did Sabira mean when she said that if you knew how to shut up, she wouldn't be here?"  
  
"It's sort of a long story. Let's go sit down."  
  
*****  
  
"Sabira blames me for everything. She didn't used to. She used to be a happy child, you know that. She doesn't want to be here now. She doesn't like what she has to inheriet. She says that if I had kept my mouth shut, she would have never been born."  
  
"Is that true?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I'm confused."  
  
"Of course. I'll start from the beginning. About seventeen years ago, I was a general in the war. I led the Gerudos who chose to fight. One night, I went to a bar. I met this guy. He seemed really nice and sweet. He was also really cute. I mentioned I was a general. We got to talking and well. the next thing I know, I'm in bed with him."  
  
"I don't get it."  
  
"You see, a lot of the outer world had a strong dislike for Sabira when she was born. She blames me for this. And she should, too."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Sabira is a full-blood Gerudo. She hasn't got a drop of Hylian blood in her."  
  
"But that means."  
  
"Yes. Ganondorf Dragmire is Sabira's father."  
  
"But how did you not know it was him?"  
  
"He could change his outward appearance. I felt uneasy around him, but I thought that was the war getting to me."  
  
"I don't understand. You could have kept this from Sabira her whole life. How did she find out?"  
  
"That is a day I'll never forget."  
  
-Flashback-  
  
Five years earlier  
  
"Sabbie, I'm busy, why don't you go play outside?"  
  
"I don't want to."  
  
"Then just go to the library and read."  
  
"Okay." Sabira went to the library.  
  
"What to read about?" she thought out loud. "I know! How about the war?" Sabira searced the shelves until she found a good book about the war. She opened to the part about the Gerudo's role in the war.  
  
'The Gerodo's played an essential role in the winning of the war. This is largely attributed to their impeccable horseback archery skills, and to their leader, Nabooru.'  
  
'Good old mom,' Sabira thought. She found a bioghraphy in the book about her mother.  
  
'Nabooru is the leader and general of the Gerudos. She is also the Sage of Light. Many say she is the best leader the Gerudo have ever had. Shortly after the war, she gave birth to her and Ganondorf Dragmire's daughter, Sabira.' Sabira froze. Ganondorf Dragmire was her father?  
  
"So that's why they hate me. I'm his daughter." Tears began to roll down her cheeks. She tore out of the library and out of the castle, running past Nabooru on her way out.  
  
"Sabbie, what's wrong?" Sabira just kept on running. Nabooru glanced back at Link and Zelda with a worried look on her face.  
  
-End Flashback-  
  
"And that's how it happened. I told her everyhthing. And well, she's resented me ever since. It's like she's a totally different person than she was five years ago."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"I know. If I wasn't the Sage of Spirit, Hyrule would still hate her. I feel so bad for Sabira. She's got a lot more resting on her shoulders than she realizes."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"When I die, Sabira will lead the Gerudos. She knows that. But, she doesn't know that the title of Sage of Spirit goes to her as well. And."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's nothing."  
  
"It's obviously something."  
  
"When Ganondorf was sealed in the Sacred Realm, his Triforce piece didn't go with him. Some say it was lost forever. However, Link and Zelda think that Sabira, since she's Ganondorf's only child, has it. She just needs to prove herself to Din."  
  
"Why won't you tell her about this?"  
  
"This is something she needs to find out for herself." 


	3. She Said, She Said

A/n: Hello peoples!! Sorry for the wait. I needed inspiration. I got me some. Anyways, I won't be updating for a few days because I have surgery on the 13th and my dad's doing maitenence on the computer. Please r/r!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda. Or the Gerudos. Good for me. I mean, who wants to be rich? Who wants a big fat royalty every time a Zelda game is sold?  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Sabira sat on a crate, thinking. Daliru had been spending more and more time around her mother. Not that Sabira actually cared, but seeing Daliru around her mother made her uneasy. Something wasn't right about Daliru. She could just feel it. Speaking of which, Daliru walked up to Sabira.  
  
"Oh poor Sabbie, sitting here all alone, sulking."  
  
"Shut up, Daliru."  
  
"I don't see any reason to. I mean, you're not the leader of the Gerudos."  
  
"I will be."  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"I'm going to be our next leader," Daliru said smugly.  
  
"I'm so sure. What are you going to do, kill me?"  
  
"Oh! I never thought of that. But that would be too obvious. You see, Sabira, you're only going to become our next leader because your mother is our current one. But the closer I get to your mother, the closer I get to becoming our next leader."  
  
"Why would she choose you over me?"  
  
"Isn't it obvious? You and your mother are not exactly buddy-buddy."  
  
"So? I'm still her daughter."  
  
"Oh, Sabbie, you can't deny the truth forever. I'm going to be leader one day, and you're not."  
  
"Oh yeah?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I see." Sabira slowly stood up and punched Daliru in the face. Daliru dropped to her knees, her hands covering her face.  
  
"You bitch!" Daliru yelled. "You practically broke my nose!"  
  
"Oh, did I do that?" Sabira asked innocently. Daliru got to her feet and was about to punch Sabira when Nabooru ran over.  
  
"Girls! What is going on here?" she asked.  
  
"Oh!" Daliru whined, "I just walked over here to say hi to Sabira and she punched me!"  
  
Sabira gaped at Daliru.  
  
"Sabira, is this true?" Nabooru asked.  
  
"No way in hell is this true!" Sabira yelled.  
  
"No need to yell, Sabira. Daliru, go to Ansirei for that nose. And Sabira, got to your room. I'll talk to you later."  
  
"But-"  
  
"GO!" Nabooru yelled.  
  
Sabira screamed in anger and trudged off to her room.  
  
*****  
  
Sabira lay on her bed, weeping.  
  
'This is all Daliru's fault.' She thought. Nabooru walked into Sabira's room.  
  
"What happened?" Nabooru asked.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it."  
  
"You're going to."  
  
"I was sitting on a crate outside and Daliru came up to me. She started dogging me, telling me that I wasn't goinng to be the next leader. She said that she was. She really pissed me off, so I punched her."  
  
"That's not the story I heard from Daliru."  
  
"And you're going to believe her? You know she has it out for me. She'd make up any candy-coated crap story to get me in trouble. I'm your daughter. Who are you going to believe, me or her?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU SAID THAT!" Sabira screamed.  
  
"Sabbie, calm down."  
  
"Don't you 'Sabbie' me, Mother. It's obivious that you believe that Daliru's telling the truth. Why in hell would you belive her over me? Why would you think I just went up to her and punched her for no reason." Sabira stopped. Her voice filled with hurt. "It's because you think I'm like him, don't you?" Sabira said, fighting back tears.  
  
"No, Sabira, I know you're not like him!" Sabira buried her face in her hands.  
  
"Just go," Sabira croaked.  
  
*****  
  
Sabira rocked herself back and forth.  
  
"How could she think that?" she said to herself. "Daliru was right. Mom likes her better than me. I can tell by the way she looks at her. Daliru's the daughter that Mom's always wanted to have but never did." Sabira started to cry. "Well," she choked, "Mom only needs one daughter. And she's chosen Daliru." Sabira wiped her tears. "I'm not needed here any more. There's only one thing to do." Sabira grabbed her bags and stuffed all of her worldly possessions into them. She grabbed her weapons and walked out of her door. She sneaked past the guards to her horse. She mounted Phoenix and took off towards the brigde leading out of Gerudo Valley. Just as she was about to leave, she stopped. With her back to her home, she shed one final tear, and galloped out of Gerudo Valley. 


	4. This is Life

A/n: In answer to your question, chibi fairy, my surgery is for removing the right lobe of my thyriod. I have a tumor there, so they need to see if it's cancerous. Thanks for the reviews. I have enough time to sqeeze in one or two more chappys before my surgery and before my dad wipes the hard drive. r/r!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I am Demon Princess. I don't own Zelda. I wish there was more to it. Surprise! There is! I do own my new character, Kielle.  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Sabira tied Phoenix to a post. She looked into the crowded marketplace. 'This is life.' She thought. Sabira bumped into an old peddler woman.  
  
"Would you like to buy something?" the old woman asked.  
  
'Life costs money. I need some.' Sabira shook her head no and walked around the marketplace a bit more. She spotted a bar with a 'Hiring' sign. She walked in and sat down.  
  
"May I help you?" the waitress asked.  
  
"I saw your sign and wanted to ask about the job."  
  
"You want the owner. Kielle!" A young girl about Sabira's age walked out from the back and to Sabira's table.  
  
"You here about the job?" Kielle asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You got any experience as a waitress?"  
  
"No."  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"Seventeen."  
  
"Cool! So am I." Kielle softened. "You just get into town?"  
  
"Uh-Huh."  
  
"I understand. You need cash. What's your name?" Sabira thought for a moment. If she told Kielle her real name, she'd be thrown out.  
  
"Avacy. My name is Avacy."  
  
"Doesn't sound like a Gerudo name to me."  
  
"I gave up that life. I'm Avacy now. I'm a hard, honest worker. I'm out on my own now. I need money to make it out here."  
  
" I see. Congratulations, Avacy. You've got a job."  
  
*****  
  
Nabooru breathed in a shaky breath. Ranier sat next to her friend.  
  
"I can't believe she's gone, Rani." Nabooru began to cry again. "She's my baby. I've lost her. I'm a bad mother."  
  
"No, Nabby. You're a wonderful mother. Sabira just needs some time alone, that's all." Nabooru wept some more.  
  
"It's all my fault. If I had just shut my mouth."  
  
"Nabby, it is not your fault."  
  
"I know why she left but, she did it so suddenly. No one saw it coming." Nabooru stood up suddenly.  
  
"I have to go talk to someone."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Never you mind. I'll be back soon." Nabooru left the room and mounted her horse Asha. She galloped all the way to Hyrule Castle she ran up to the throne room.  
  
"Nabooru! What's so urgent?" Zelda asked.  
  
"It's Sabira. She's left." Nabooru replied.  
  
"Omigoddesses! Do you want us to sent out a search party?"  
  
"No, she needs her space. It's just that I think that it might."  
  
"Might what?" Link asked.  
  
"Be time." Zelda nodded  
  
"Zelda and I both awoke our Triforce pieces when we were seventeen. It's only logical that Sabira awaken hers know."  
  
"But how will Sabira prove herself?" Nabooru asked.  
  
"She has to take up some positon of power." Link said.  
  
"Like the leader of the Gerudos?"  
  
"There's more to it than that." Zelda said.  
  
"I'm scared. I sense something bad is coming." Nabooru said.  
  
"Danger for who?" Zelda asked.  
  
"I don't know. But whatever it is, it goes beyond Gerudo Valley."  
  
"Soon after Sabira proves herself to Din, she'll have to go to the Temple of Time for some reason or another. Then it'll begin," Zelda said.  
  
"What?" Nabooru asked.  
  
"The beginning of the end." 


	5. Tears Form Behind My Eyes

A/n: I like cows!!! Anyways, thanks for the reviews (waving her hand in front of her face, not wanting to cry). My surgery is tomorrow!!! I'll hopefully be back by the 15th or 16th, provided that I don't have cancer and the rest of my thyroid doesn't have to come out. BTW, chibi fairy, thyriod cancer has one of the highest survival rates of all cancers. I'm not gonna die. Don't worry.  
  
Disclaimer: Zelda's not mine. Therapy is teaching me to deal. Also, I'm using song lyrics for my chapter titles, and those lyrics aren't mine either.  
  
Chapter Five  
  
"Hey Ava, Loria's throwning a party tonight, wanna come?" Kielle asked.  
  
"Sure Kia," Sabira said. "I'm taking off early."  
  
"Go home, I'll be there at eight." Sabira walked to her apartment down the street. She went up to her room and searched for a killer party dress. She got to the bottom of her drawer and saw something she had not seen since she had moved to Hyrule. Her painting of the Gerudo Fortress. Sabira sat down on her bed, holding the picture. She felt tears in her eyes, but fought them back.  
  
'I don't miss them,' she thought. 'I gave up that life. But then why do I miss them so much? I try not to cry at night but the tears just come.' Sabira heard a knock on her door.  
  
"Come in," she called. Kielle walked in.  
  
"You ready?" Kielle asked.  
  
"It's eight already?"  
  
"No, I came early. Obviously, you're not ready. What have you been doing?"  
  
"Nothing." Sabira started to put her painting away, but Kielle snatched it from her.  
  
"Whatcha looking at?" Kielle studied Sabira's painting. "Did you do this?" Sabira nodded.  
  
"It's good. What is it of?" Kielle asked.  
  
"My old home," Sabira replied.  
  
"The Gerudo Fortress? I've never seen it before. This is so cool."  
  
"I guess."  
  
"What's wrong? You seem down."  
  
"It's nothing."  
  
"It's obviously something. You miss them, don't you? Your family?"  
  
"I have no family."  
  
"Ava, why'd you leave?" Sabira answered with silence.  
  
"Well, whatever the reason, you can't run away from your problems. You can get away for a while, but they're still there. You can run away from your home and your family and friends, but you can't run away from yourself."  
  
"I gave it all up, Kia."  
  
"But they didn't give up on you. There are people there who care about you. Your family loves you."  
  
"I told you, I have no family. It's just me and my mother. Well, that's what it used to be. It's just me now."  
  
"You can't be serious."  
  
"I am the only member of my family."  
  
"Ava."  
  
"That's all there is to to it, Kia."  
  
"If that's how it's going to be, then so be it. C'mon, we gotta party!"  
  
*****  
  
Sabira got out of bed. She couldn't sleep. Kielle's words kept replaying themselves over and over in her head. 'Did I really make the right choice? Should I have stayed?' Sabira asked herself. 'No, Mother made her choice. But she was all I had.' Sabira got out her picture of the Gerudo Fortress. 'This was the only home I've ever known. Then I left. Oh Goddessess, what's wrong with me? I gave that all up, but I miss it terribly. Why?' Sabira looked up at the ceiling and breathed in deeply. She looked at her picture again. Then it came to her. 'Because my heart is still there. My body left, but my soul didn't. I do belong there. I do have a family. Even if they gave up on me, I can't give up on them. They need me there.' Sabira began to pack her things and while doing so, she realized something. 'They didn't give up on me. I believed only what I wanted to believe. Mom didn't choose Daliru over me. She still loves me.' Grabbing her bags, she ran outside to Phoenix. She mounted and tore off to Gerudo Valley. 'Besides,' thought Sabira, 'I can't let Daliru have her way.'  
  
******  
  
A man rode up on a horse next to Daliru.  
  
"You're late."  
  
"I didn't miss it, did I?"  
  
"Don't be an ass. We can't get cocky. Our plan has to work. If all goes well, Gerudo Valley will be mine by tomorrow."  
  
  
  
A/n: This chappy is a personal favorite of mine. It reminds me of the song 'A Thousand Miles' by Vanessa Carlton. (Another personal favorite of mine) 


	6. Watch Me Shine

A/n: I'm back! A short hiatus, I know, but hey! Surgery went well. I don't have cancer!!! I'm doing fine, except that I'm taking as much Tylenol and Advil as allowed by the FDA. My neck really hurts. But Demon Princess is fine, alive, and kicking!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I like Zelda. It is very good. Unfortunately, the universe was not kind enough to allow me to own it.  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Sabira was almost at the entrance to the valley. 'I'm coming home.' She thought. She was about to enter the valley when she heard voices. She decided to stay out of sight until they left. She wanted to talk to her mother first thing when she got into the Valley. She got a little closer and soon realized that one of the voices was Daliru's.  
  
"With that bitch Sabira gone, this will be way easier than we originally thought. The leader is a pacifist, so she'll be easy to overcome. Once she falls, the rest of the Gerudo will be like butter in our hands." Sabira gasped. 'So that's why Daliru wanted to be leader. She wants to take over the Valley! I can't let her. I won't stand for this. This is my home, not hers.' Sabira no longer heard voices, so she looked around. The coast was clear. Sabira charged into the Valley on Phoenix. When she got in, she ran into a few of her old classmates, Allulah and Cadelliu.  
  
"Well, well, well," Allulah said. "Look who's decided to pay us a visit. Little Miss I'm-Too-Good-For-Gerudo-Life. Decide the "real world" isn't as good as it's cracked up to be?" Sabira rolled her eyes.  
  
"Whatever," Sabira said. "I don't care what you say. The Valley is in danger. Everyone needs to go to the Spirit Temple immediately."  
  
"Yeah right, like we're going to believe you," Cadelliu said. "You leave all of a sudden, then you come back out of the blue and start ordering us around? Whatever." Sabira looked around nervously. 'I don't have time for this.' She thought. Sabira urged Phoenix to a run and began to yell.  
  
"Go to the Spirit Temple! The Valley is in danger!" Gerudos started coming out of the rooms, to see what the commotion was. When they saw that it was Sabira, they started to laugh.  
  
"Sabira's decided to return and play hero! Ha!"  
  
"Sabira! Shut up! You're disturbing the peace!" Nabooru walked out of her room.  
  
"Sabira!" she gasped. Nabooru watched as all the other Gerudo laughed at her daughter.  
  
"She's making a fool out of herself! What is she thinking? This isn't how you say hello to people!" Nabooru whispered to herself. Sabira glanced around at all the faces laughing at her. 'What am I going to do?' She thought. 'Daliru and her bitches will be here any minute!" Sabira looked around. She spotted a young Gerudo, one about six years old. Her name was Amiya. Sabira rode over to Amiya, snatched her off the ground, and swung her onto Phoenix. The Gerudos all stopped laughing at once. They were completely silent. Sabira grabbed another girl, Jaceinaru, and started to ride to the Spirit Temple. She stopped before she went into the Desert Wasteland.  
  
"I'm taking these girls to someplace safe. I suggest you follow." Sabira disappeared into the Wasteland. A few Gerudo followed, but most stayed behind. Nabooru had slipped away and mounted Asha. She was going to follow Sabira, but stopped when she thought she saw something near the Archery course. She drew her bow and fired. She hit her mark and saw a man fall of his horse. Nabooru thought that was it until she saw ten more men take his place.  
  
"She was telling the truth," Nabooru said. Nabooru rode over to the rest of the Gerudo.  
  
"Mount your horses and get out now!" Nabooru yelled. "There are men trying to attack us! GO!" The Gerudo raced for their horses. Elder Gerudo took the younger ones to the Spirit Temple. Sabira returned to see what the Gerudo were doing. She was surprised to see them all leaving. She tried to find her mother. She spotted her just as she was leaving.  
  
"I'll talk to her later," Sabira said to herself.  
  
Sabira rode around the Valley, looking for stragglers. She heard a small cry from behind a crate. Sabira dismounted Phoenix and followed the cry. She found a small Gerudo, Kalah, crying.  
  
"Don't worry, I've got you," Sabira said, picking up Kalah. She ran over to Phoenix and mounted her. She rode off to the Desert Wasteland. She turned around to take one last look at the Valley and saw Daliru riding into the Valley. Daliru looked around. She saw. nothing.  
  
"Where is everyone?" she screamed.  
  
"Looking for us?" Sabira said.  
  
"You bitch! You were supposed to be out of the picture!"  
  
"Guess again."  
  
"I'll kill you!"  
  
"If you want to fight me," Sabira said, turning Phoenix around, "Then you're going to have to catch me." With that, Sabira galloped off into the Desert Wasteland.  
  
  
  
A/n: Oooh, the plot thickens! (Thanx chibi fairy) Next chappy with be up soon! 


	7. Walk the Walk

A/n: Thanks for the reviews! I'm off the medicine. For the most part. Damn the pop-up ads! Damn all the pop-up ads! I had to get that out. Sorry to leave you in suspense, but it makes for a better story. Oh, and the room I'm referring to here is that room in the Spirit Temple where that stone woman is sitting like Bhudda.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda. I would think of something more clever, but I'm too lazy.  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Sabira ran into the Spirit Temple with Kalah. She saw no one in sight. She knew where they all went. To the Sacred Chamber. It was where all the Gerudo went to pray or to hide. Sabira made her way easily to the Sacred Chamber. She walked into the Chamber to find most of the Gerudo there. All the other Gerudo were on the top of the Temple, or hiding in various places, waiting to attack. A few angered Gerudo spoke out.  
  
"Why did we have to leave?"  
  
"Yeah! We should have stayed and fought!" Sabira climbed the stairs and stood before the Gerudo.  
  
"Don't you see?" Sabira yelled. The Gerudo fell silent and looked at her. "They were expecting us to fight back. They were expecting us to fight and live up to our reputation. Now they think that we're cowards, so their guard is down. They thought that they had an edge, but now we do." The Gerudo murmured in agreement. Sabira looked around for her mother, but couldn't find her anywhere. A guard yelled down to Sabira.  
  
"They're here!" Sabira scampered up to the roof. She looked down. What she saw astounded her. There were hundreds of men swarming around the Temple.  
  
"Aim!" Sabira said. The Gerudo took their aim.  
  
"Fire!" Every Gerudo hit her mark. Sabira looked down into the crowd for Daliru. She was fighting off the Gerudo guards. 'We don't need to worry about the men. Daliru is the only one who knows how to get to the Sacred Chamber. All we have to worry about is her.' Sabira kept her eyes on Daliru. She saw her walk into the Temple. 'Wrong move, bitch. You're mine now." Sabira jumped down back into the Sacred Chamber.  
  
"Daliru has entered the Temple." Sabira annouced. The Gerudo looked at her like she was crazy. 'I forgot to them who was behind this.' She thought.  
  
"Daliru is leading the men. She is our enemy."  
  
"You can't be serious."  
  
"I'm totally serious. Just stay here." Sabira ran off to go find Daliru. She found her and began to stalk her quiety. Dalriu kept turning around nervously, to see if any one was behind her. Sabira loved to see Daliru sweat. Just as Daliru was about to enter the Sacred Chamber, Sabira snuck in before her. Daliru walked into the Sacred Chamber. Sabira was waiting for her.  
  
"I believe we have a score to settle."  
  
  
  
A/n: Kinda short, I know, but the next chappy is really good! 


	8. Even a Rose Has Its Thorns

A/n: Thanks for the reviews. I'm not good at describing violence, so the fight scene in this chapter sucks. DAMN ALL THE POP-UP ADS!!!!!!!! They keep attacking me. I love this chapter dearly (even though the violence sucks) so please review!!!  
  
Disclaimer: What I do own: cows, cds, my issue of ym with Hayden Christiensen in it, my flute, and my minions for evil (inside joke, lol). What I don't own but reaaaaaaaaaaly want: My brother's issues of Star Wars insider with Hayden Christensen in them, Rikki's cd and Zelda.  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
"I believe we do." Daliru and Sabira both drew their swords. They began to fight. Every hit that Daliru tried to make, Sabira could block it.  
  
"You're good," Daliru said, "But not good enough." Daliru kicked Sabira in the stomach. Sabira winced in pain and faultered a little, but didn't stop fighting.  
  
"You know, you had me fooled for a bit, Daliru. I just thought you were a bitch, but now I see that you're a kniving little ass hole." Sabira pinned Daliru to a wall.  
  
"Ready to give up?" she asked.  
  
"Never," Daliru responded and threw Sabira off of her. Nabooru watched from the shadows as her daughter fought. 'Why would she come back?' Nabooru thought. 'After everything that's happened.... I don't know what to think any more.' Sabira slashed Daliru's arm. It wasn't deep, but it hurt like a bitch.  
  
"Bitch!" Daliru yelled.  
  
"Oh, you've found yourself, I see," Sabira retorted. Nabooru chuckled a little. 'That's my girl.' Nabooru watched her daughter closely. 'I've never noticed how much of her father she has in her. But, she has enough of her me in her to know how to control her power. I feel so foolish that I ever doubted her.' Nabooru thought she saw a glint of silver in Daliru's belt. A dagger? Daliru used one hand to control her sword and the other to reach for her belt. It was a dagger. 'She's going to stab Sabira!'  
  
"Getting tired?" Sabira asked.  
  
"Not as tired as you'll be." Daliru thrust her dagger at Sabira, but Nabooru pushed her away in time, only to be stabbed herself by Daliru.  
  
"NO!" Sabira screamed. She charged and tackled Daliru, sending her flying to the ground. Sabira heard a crack as Daliru landed. Sabira went up to Daliru and held her sword above her heart. Daliru looked at Sabira.  
  
"You aren't that much like you father, are you?" Daliru asked. Sabira's expression changed. Sabira looked over her shoulder, to see the Gerudo crowding around Nabooru. Sabira looked at Daliru again.  
  
"I am my mother's daughter," she said and brought the sword crashing down next to Daliru. "However," Sabira said, "I am also my father's daughter." Sabira punched Daliru, knocking her unconcious. Sabira ran over to her mother. She fell to her knees next to Nabooru.  
  
"Mom.... I'm so sorry," Sabira choked, tears in her eyes.  
  
"Sabbie. ....I'm..... sorry too," Nabooru wheezed. Sabria stroked her mother's hair.  
  
"Mom..... I love you so much."  
  
"I love you.... always." Nabooru's body went limp.  
  
"Mom.... " Sabira's tears began to fall. 


	9. Child of the Desert Rose

A/n: I got so choked up writing that last chapter! This is the end of my fic, peoples. I will (sniff) miss it and the reviews so much. It's kind of short, but it holds a lot of meaning to me and the story.  
  
Disclaimer: Zelda is not mine. Oh, the song lyrics in here are property of Michelle Branch.  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
Sabira walked out onto the ledge on the top of the Spirit Temple. She looked at the desert around her and then at her mother's tomb.   
  
"Well, Mom, it's almost been three months since you died. A lot has happened since then. I'm the leader of the Gerudos now. I'm also the Sage of Spirit. And when I went to the Temple of Time, I found out that I was the Sage of Power. We're all doing fine here. It's such a big responsibility bearing down on me. I miss you, Mom. You know, Pinara was right. I didn't know what I had until I lost it. I just wish we hadn't lost those five years. But it's gonna be okay, because I know I'll always have you. I love you, Mom." Sabira walked turned around and walked to the edge of the ledge. She stood there, the wind blowing her hair, looking at the Fortress.   
  
"I know what I have now," she said, "and I'm not going to lose it."  
  
  
  
I wanted to be like you  
  
I wanted everything  
  
So I tried to be like you  
  
And I got swept away  
  
  
I didn't know that it was so cold   
  
And you needed someone   
  
to show you the way  
  
So I took your hand and we figured out   
  
That when the tide comes   
  
I'd take you away  
  
  
If you want to  
  
I can save you  
  
I can take you away from here  
  
So lonely inside   
  
So busy out there  
  
And all you wanted   
  
was somebody who cares  
  
  
  
A/n: The End. For my first fanfiction, I thought that it was pretty good. (Then again, I'm a little biased. lol) I'm sorry for having Nabooru die, but I didn't have a plot for the rest of the story if she lived. I debated for weeks wether or not to kill her off. Do you think I should make a sequel? Doyadoyadoya? I would like to thank all those reviewers who well…reviewed. A special thanks to chibi fairy- thank you for being so supportive and thoughtful of my well being! @---- here's a rose for you. Demon Princess will be back - she already knows the premise for her new fic!! 


End file.
